


Кошмар леди Элис

by Aemilius21



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все было неправильно и неприлично</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмар леди Элис

Истинная фор-леди должна умирать с достоинством, стойко перенося выпавшие на ее долю невзгоды. Для своего возраста и положения Элис Форпатрил отличалась редким здоровьем, которому могли позавидовать многие офицеры барраярского космического флота. Сейчас ее мучила мигрень, да такой силы, что хотелось застрелиться из плазматрона. И никаких предсмертных записок. В наш век это пошло, да и с какой стати форесса должна кому-то что-то объяснять? Кого она обманывает. Да и кому нужны эти дурацкие стихи?  
\- Моя голова....  
Леди не жалуются, они сетуют на несовершенство мира и отдельных его представителей.  
\- Я дала тебе сильное обезболивающее. - Вдовствующая графиня Форкосиган пожала плечами. - Через пять минут оно подействует.  
\- Как он мог так поступить? - продолжала свой монолог леди Элис. - Разбить материнское сердце...  
\- И растоптать твои эдельвейсы, - закончила графиня Форкосиган.  
\- Корделия! Ни слова больше. Иначе я правда умру.  
Надо отдать должное графине: на эмоциональный шантаж она не повелась.  
\- У моей невестки здоровье хуже, чем у тебя, а она очень молодая женщина. Элис, Айвен уже большой мальчик. И поверь, это не худшее, что он мог выкинуть.  
\- Да что же может быть хуже?  
Леди Элис приподнялась на подушках. Лицо ее выражало такое страдание, что растрогало бы до слез любого палача.  
\- Государственная измена. - Иногда въедливость Корделии Форкосиган становилась почти невыносимой. - Неизлечимая болезнь, смерть... хотя есть вещи много хуже: плен, цеты, секс с цетами по пьянке, сошедшая с орбиты планета, финансовый кризис, потеря документов на архипелаге Джексона, барраярская пресса...  
Список, что ни говори, был впечатляющим.  
\- Можешь не продолжать, - леди Элис рывком поднялась и поправила складки своего бежевого платья. - Мне уже лучше. Но как же он мог... Это все недостаток мужского влияния!  
По лицу Корделии было видно, что ее подруга сказала чудовищную глупость.  
\- Айвен служит в армии, а в шестнадцать лет затащил твою горничную в постель. Ты это называешь недостатком мужского влияния?  
\- Ты бетанка - Леди Элис схватилась за виски. - Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Разумеется, я столько лет прожила на Барраяре и до сих пор не разбираюсь в нравах нашей военщины. Давай выйдем в сад. Тебе срочно нужен свежий воздух.  
Подруга при всех своих бетанских заскоках была на удивление практичной женщиной. В цветущем и благоухающем саду леди Элис быстро пришла в себя и уже через десять минут рассуждала трезво и логично.  
\- Разумеется, государственная измена или гражданская война были бы в сто раз хуже этой напасти. Войну можно прекратить... да хотя бы снесением головы тому идиоту, который ее начал. Со своим ребенком я так поступить не могу. А очень хочется.  
\- Элис, - леди Форкосиган помешивала свой чай. - Если ты не можешь прекратить безобразие, то возглавь его. В чем проблема?  
\- Корделия, ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, - леди Элис заливисто, с удовольствием рассмеялась. - Твои дети совершенно нор....  
Леди Форкосиган как никто другой умела красноречиво молчать.  
\- Майлз и Марк? В Колонии Бета про таких говорят: шило в заднице симфонию играет.  
На сцене между тем появилось новое действующее лицо, которое еще не подозревало об отгремевшей грозе.  
\- Что играет, и почему я об этом ничего не знаю? Мама, - Майлз со всем возможным почтением поцеловал материнскую руку и тут же перешел к гостье. - Леди Элис, могу ли я узнать, кто вас так расстроил? Неужели Айвен?  
\- Мой сын женится, - спокойно объявила леди Элис.  
Минуту Майлз пытался принять тот факт, что его лучший друг решил наконец связать себя узами законного брака.  
\- Поздравляю.  
\- На Байерли Форратьере.  
В саду замолчали даже птицы. Наконец Майлз водворил на лицо подобающее случаю выражение: «Я самый толерантный, понимающий и внимательный из всех Имперских Аудиторов». Майлзу было можно, мальчик через столько прошел и из всех передряг вышел если не победителем, то хотя бы просто со слегка подмоченной репутацией. Которая, впрочем, только способствовала его бешеной популярности у дам. До того как он женился. Столичные остряки тут же пустили шутку про красавицу и чудовище, но очень быстро заткнулись. Наверное, потому что у этого чудовища, несмотря на маленький рост, оказались длинные руки и очень злой язык.  
\- Это шутка?  
Видимо, есть вещи, которые не в силах понять даже маленькие, гениальные и гиперактивные маньяки.  
-Майлз, я тоже надеялась, что меня разыгрывают. До тех пор, пока не увидела обручальные кольца. Тогда я впервые в жизни выругалась. Боже, какой скандал! Это же непристойно и неприлично.  
\- Элис, - графиня Форкосиган обменялась с сыном понимающими взглядами и укутала подругу в теплый плед. - Расскажи, как все произошло.  
И леди Элис начала рассказывать.  
Когда-то Элис Форпатрил дала себе слово, что ее сын вырастет самым счастливым ребенком если не во Вселенной (давайте будем реалистами), то на Барраяре уж точно. И она не станет давить на него родительским авторитетом. Шли годы, Айвен взрослел, мужал, продвигался по службе. И если с отсутствием честолюбия и привычкой изображать из себя дурака можно было примириться, то с виртуозным умением бегать от всех перспективных барраярских девушек, словно хтоническое чудовище от безумного древнего героя... Элис уговаривала себя не беспокоиться.  
Айвен разберется, что ему нужно, когда поймет что к чему. Но годы проходили, сын менять образ жизни не собирался и леди Элис заподозрила неладное. Будучи женщиной мудрой и понимающей, она посоветовалась с дельным человеком, у которого от ее требований едва не вскипел мозг. И даже пригласила пару раз на рюмку чая приличных молодых людей со специфическими наклонностями. Которым почему-то понравилась она, а не Айвен.  
На прошлой неделе у леди Элис кончилось терпение и она начала приготовления. Ее ровесницы уже либо лежали на фамильных кладбищах, либо выводили в свет внучек-дебютанток. Не то чтобы Элис жаждала стать бабушкой, честно говоря, эта перспектива несколько пугала. Но Айвен мужчина, в конце концов, и пятый наследник престола! Нельзя же всю жизнь куролесить и на пару с кузеном Майзлом попадать в сомнительные истории. "Куда ты, голубчик, денешься, - думала она, когда наносила подходящий случаю макияж, - попался".  
В день приезда Айвена все было подготовлено должным образом. Слуги стояли с унылыми лицами, дом украсили нарциссами и анемонами. По такому случаю она достала из своих запасов нежную, как первое дыхание осени, "Климу". Даже обидно, что теперь такого парфюма не делают. Разумеется, сын сразу же почувствовал неладное. На это Элис и рассчитывала.  
\- Что-то случилась? Умерла чья-то очередная бабушка, да?  
Элис промолчала и улыбнулась уголками губ. Саймон не раз говорил, что когда видит на ее лице такую улыбку, сразу начинает нервничать и вспоминать все большие проколы СБ за последние двадцать лет. Даром, что он вышел в отставку.  
\- Мама? Я чего-то не знаю?  
Дожимать нужного тебе человека следует медленно и нежно, не забывая добавлять при этом перчика. Айвен всегда был эмоциональным мальчиком.  
\- Айвен, уверяю тебя, не стоит беспокоиться. Меня несколько не устраивают результаты последнего обследования. Я не разбираюсь в их зубодробительных диагнозах, но иногда лица говорят больше, чем слова. Это мелочи, я так рада тебя видеть.  
Клюнул. Как все предсказуемо.  
\- И насколько это серьезно?  
\- Пока не знаю. Думаю, ты раньше женишься, чем... все произойдет. Учитывая, что холостяком ты будешь еще долго...  
Сын внезапно побледнел, как будто увидел призрак императора Юрия Безумного.  
\- Нет.  
Что, вот так сразу? Элис почувствовала разочарование. Где обязательный дипломатический танец, уговоры, мальчишник и тоска по холостяцкой доле?  
\- Так у тебя есть кто-то на примете?  
Первый раз в жизни она видела, чтобы цвет лица фора из благородной смуглой бледности резко превратился в неблагородную прозелень, как у дорогого сыра.  
\- Да.  
В час по чайной ложке, да Смерть придет раньше!  
\- И кто же эта отважная девушка? - Элис повеселела и поправила прическу. - Я ее знаю?  
\- В некотором роде. - Айвен скосил глаза. - Очень хорошо. Это Байли, мама. Байерли Форратьер.  
Элис вцепилась в край стеклянного столика. Выдохнула и спросила не своим голосом:  
\- Ты шутишь?  
Айвен потупился, как дебютантка перед первым в своей жизни танцем.  
\- Мы любим друг друга... и... э-э-э... как тебе сказать....  
Все надежды и мечты с оглушительным треском рухнули в пропасть, и леди Элис рявкнула, не выходя, впрочем, из рамок этикета и протокола:  
\- Не мямли и говори как есть!  
\- Мы посоветовались... - сын очень хотел сбежать на другой край заселенной Галактики. - И решили, что минус на минус равно здоровой ячейке общества.  
Боже, ее сын и человек-скандал Байерли Форратьер со всей своей одиозной семейкой. Уму непостижимо! Что бы сказал Падма, а он высказался бы, леди Элис не сомневалась. Как агент и профессионал Байерли был абсолютно незаменим. У него был талант красиво предаваться порокам и морочить голову дурачкам обоих полов. Но это было возмутительно и просто пошло.  
\- Только через мой труп!  
\- Мама, - Айвен заговорил твердо и решительно. - Он славный, не заставляй меня выбирать между вами. Это подло.  
А разбивать материнское сердце, что, нет? Элис сжала кулаки и процедила сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
\- У него ужасная репутация. Вас нигде не будут принимать!  
\- Зато, - тут же парировал сын, - Бая ценят коллеги и начальство. И вообще, жить мне не с репутацией.  
Принимается. Пока принимается.  
\- Он мужчина. И ты, кстати, тоже.  
Сын предпочел изобразить меланхоличный ничего не понимающий космический мусор.  
\- А в чем тут трудность?  
\- Дети, Айвен, дети. У гомосексуальных пар не бывает детей. А я надеюсь дожить до внуков.  
\- Мама, ну что за дремучесть? Колония Бета, планета Афон и Бел Торн с тобой не согласны. Тебе внука или внучку? Согласись, будет лучше, если я присмотрю за Баем, а он за мной. Я не хочу ломать жизнь какой-нибудь девочке, у которой есть приставка «фор» к имени. По-моему, - Айвен вцепился в аргумент, как собака в дичь, - это ханжество: быть мужем для одной и отцом ее детей, а трахаться для удовольствия бегать либо в бордель, либо к Баю. Хватит, я большой мальчик. И знаю, кто мне нужен.  
Леди Элис представила эту картину в красках, и ей едва не стало плохо по-настоящему. А самое паршивое - она ничего не могла возразить. Неприятно признавать себя побежденной, но приходится.  
\- Вас не поженят на Барраяре, - сделала она последнюю попытку достучаться до разума сына, - никто и никогда.  
Айвен беззаботно отмахнулся.  
\- Есть и другие планеты.  
В яблочко и не поспоришь.  
\- И где любовь всей твоей жизни? - спросила она обреченно, уже ясно представляя все возможные последствия.  
\- Зачем тебе Бай?  
Закопать вместе с топором войны и ядерными отходами. Но скорее придется выкурить трубку мира и сесть за стол переговоров.  
\- Я иногда, - она встала с грацией и достоинством вдовствующей императрицы, - бываю до ужаса старомодной. Пусть этот проходимец явится сюда и получит мое родительское благословение. Заодно пусть привезет своего юриста. Брачный контракт - это вещь, которую нельзя делать на скорую руку.  
Из-за желтой бархатной шторы вышел этот возмутительно красивый, сияющий и для разнообразия трезвый наглец. Леди Элис почувствовала древнее как мир желание убивать, и не просто так, а с фантазией. Нечего было так похабно щурить глаза, впрочем, на Айвена эта скотина смотрела с неподдельной нежностью. Когда мысленно не раздевала и не раскладывала на столе.  
\- Миледи, - Байерли с чувством поцеловал ее руку и обнял Айвена за талию, - вы не представляете, насколько я счастлив. Замечу, что всегда восхищался вашим прекрасным вкусом, жизнелюбием и профессионализмом. Могу ли я отныне называть вас «матушкой»?  
От злости у Элис сразу подскочило давление. Добили ее обручальные кольца из розового золота.  
\- Вон отсюда!  
Посуда на столе тихонько задрожала, а свет начал чудить. Так часто бывало, когда леди Элис сильно нервничала.  
\- Мама? - сын не понял, с чего такая резкая перемена. Зря.  
\- Немедленно.  
Пара хрустальных стаканов разбилась с оглушительным треском, хотя все держали себя в руках. Айвен подумал и решил, что сейчас не лучшее время для споров, подхватил свою пассию под руки и был таков.  
\- Не волнуйся, мама остынет через пару часов.  
\- Золотце, молчи, иначе нас обвинят в убийстве с целью наживы. Или в превышении самообороны.  
Требовалось успокоиться. Поэтому Элис велела подать флаер и отвезти ее к графине Форкосиган. Корделия всегда умудрялась найти правильный выход из самой безнадежной ситуации. Даже если этот правильный выход включал укорачивание виновного на голову.  
***  
Птицы пели все громче и громче, а на цветах выступили прозрачные капельки росы. Леди Элис замолчала и опять схватилась за виски. Проклятая мигрень снова вернулась и помахала перед глазами радужным хвостом, до боли напоминающим флаг каких-то секс-меньшинств.  
\- И в чем проблема? - Корделия пила уже которую чашку кофе подряд. - В том, где Байерли работает, или в его репутации вертопраха, распутника и гуляки? Или во всем роду Форратьеров?  
\- В самом существовании этого мира. Боже, это будет фарс, или хуже того, водевиль. Айвен еще не понимает, но я прекрасно вижу, как наши старые форперечницы и форкошелки...  
\- Кхм, - многозначительно кашлянула леди Форкосиган, - это кто здесь старый?  
\- Хорошо, - сделала поправку леди Элис. - Как ультраправые столпы общества нас сожрут и не подавятся.  
Майлз молчал. То ли пытался просчитать варианты, то ли из чувства самосохранения. Никогда не стоит спорить с боссом такого уровня, особенно если он может заставить измениться целую планету.  
\- Расслабься, люди сплетничали всегда. Особенно на Барраяре. Полагаю, Донну Форратьер не переплюнет в этом столетии больше никто.  
Леди Элис замерла, как змея перед броском. Или как главнокомандующий перед решающим сражением.  
\- Что ты сказала?  
Случилось чудо, и во мраке забрезжил свет. Взяли же ахейцы Трою, хотя это казалось невозможным? Если ты ярок и виден в любой толпе, то либо мимикрируешь, либо прогибаешь ее под себя. Иначе тебя растопчут. Где-то там, во тьме веков, Елена улыбалась будущим победителям. Но умные люди не подчиняются условиям, они их создают.  
\- Люди всегда перемывали кости друг другу.  
Элис поняла, что больше нельзя медлить и предвкушающее улыбнулась. Проблема внезапно оказалась трудной, но решаемой задачей.  
\- Корделия, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь.  
Леди Форкосиган поправила вставшие дыбом волосы.  
\- Милая, я не могу исправить ошибку природы. Я все-таки не специалист по генной инженерии. И не психиатр. Хотя интуиция мне подсказывает, что здесь не поможет даже нейрокоррекция.  
Зачем усложнять все еще больше?  
\- Эту семейку не исправит даже могила. Боже, мне придется как следует попотеть, прежде чем сделать из этих сумасшедших скандалистов просто асоциальных и благороднейших шизофреников.  
\- Повезло Айвену с мамой, - задумчиво оборонил Майлз. - Он даже не понимает, насколько.  
\- Я делаю это не для Айвена, - Элис подобрала пышные складки платья, - а для собственного спокойствия. Эти двое могут творить все, что хотят. Но я не желаю, - в ее голосе зазвучал металл, - чтобы моего внука или внучку дразнили и не приглашали на детские праздники, вот что! И если для этого понадобится в очередной раз вывернуть этот сумасшедший дом мехом вовнутрь - я это сделаю.  
\- Я с вами, миледи, - Майлз поднял руку и стал похож на мальчика, надевшего отцовский мундир. - Айвен столько раз рисковал ради меня всем, что оставить его в таком положении было бы свинством.  
Леди Форкосиган немного помедлила прежде чем согласиться. Глаза ее метали молнии.  
\- Элис, а теперь давайте вспомним что-нибудь хорошее про Форратьеров не из прессы и не из школьных учебников. И прошу тебя, не трогай Джесса Форратьера.  
Почему-то просьба получилась похожей на угрозу. Но леди Элис слишком много пожила на свете и задушила свой страх давным-давно.  
\- Зачем этому проходимцу отбеливатель? Его официальной рекламе позавидует любой бетанский зануда Фредди.  
\- К твоему сведению, он был президентом сто лет назад.  
Когда они были молоды и счастливы. Впрочем, Элис и сейчас чувствовала себя весьма неплохо.  
\- Не сто. - Иногда Майлз бывал потрясающим занудой. - Гораздо меньше.  
Первой жертвой коварного плана триумвирата стал не кто-нибудь, а Саймон Иллиан. Вернее, здание, занимаемое ведомством, которым он раньше руководил.  
\- Дорогая, - пытался воззвать он к разуму леди Элис, - ты уверена в том, что делаешь?  
\- Лучше помоги мне отредактировать текст, - Элис решила, что мужу об их маленькой затее лучше сообщить в самых общих чертах, - об этом чертовом Доно Форратьере полным полно баек и политических анекдотов, но ни одной пристойной биографии. Это так непрофессионально, что совершенно невозможно работать.  
Городской фольклор, те самые сплетни и легенды, цетову матушку! Счастье, что Айвена удалось уговорить не спешить с церемонией. Леди Элис занималась тем, что у нее получилась лучше всего - мариновала общественное мнение и разыгрывала многоходовый гамбит. Без ложной скромности она могла похвастаться, что в этом искусстве достигла вершин мастерства.  
\- Он был сумасшедшим. Как и император Юрий.  
Леди Элис скептически подняла бровь.  
\- Тогда у всех был массовый психоз. Но это не повод устраивать массовую резню.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что сумасшествие заразно, - Саймон зачеркнул красным совсем уж вопиющую глупость, - и передается воздушно-капельным путем.  
Вышедшая через полторы недели передача о сумасшедшем и непонятом гении Доно Форратьере побила все возможные рейтинги и была номинирована на какую-то престижную премию. Леди Элис выдохнула. Первая ласточка взлетела и радостно парила в небесах.  
Еще через две недели ей позвонил Доно Форратьер и в крепких выражениях спросил, какого черта творится, и почему это старые ведьмы вдруг перестали косо на него смотреть и даже обозвали «бедной девочкой, для которой долг перед семьей был превыше всего». Элис пришлось на пальцах объяснять основы пиар-технологий. Доно пригрозил, что надоумит Байерли назвать старшую дочь в честь и бабушки, и дедушки, и отчима.

Элис интриговала и плела тончайшую паутину из намеков, слухов и умолчаний. Провоцировала, не договаривала, сообщала неполную информацию, слегка преувеличивала и умудрилась ни разу при этом не солгать.  
Саймон вечерами посмеивался и говорил, что будь его супруга менее благоразумна и предана трону, Айвен наверняка рано остался бы сиротой. Элис отшучивалась и вместе с тем прекрасно понимала, как мало в этой шутке смешного. Понимание и правда горчили не хуже желчи.  
Через два месяца вышла новая видеоигра, и любители стратегий припали к мониторам. Леди Элис довольно потирала руки. Она умудрилась и достичь собственных промежуточных целей и, что важнее, сохранить дружбу с Корделией. К тому же, игра получилась невероятно зрелищной и больше похожей на хорошее кино. Уже через неделю она полностью окупилась, а создатели пригрозили еще дважды изнасиловать историю родного отечества. От подсчета прибыли Элис отвлек раздраженный, глуховатый баритон.  
\- Я все понимаю. - После смерти Эйрел Форкосиган стал еще упрямее и светился насквозь. - Но зачем понадобилось превращать Корделию в ящерицу-переростка?  
\- А? - такой претензии Элис не предусмотрела.  
Истинная фор-леди закричала бы в голос и потребовала убрать эту мерзость из своей спальни. Элис решила, что в ее годы недовольные призраки - последнее, чего следует опасаться.  
\- Да еще мужского пола?!  
Призрак Эйрела смотрел торжественно и строго, как прокурор на обвиняемого. Или как он сам при жизни на выходку Айвена.  
\- Эйрел, иди уже к жене и к детям. Поверь, они по тебе соскучились.  
\- Сначала ответьте на вопрос, миледи.  
Пришлось импровизировать.  
\- Как тебе сказать, - Элис жестом приказала шторам распахнуться. - Твое счастье, что ты встретил Корделию раньше меня.  
\- А?  
Теперь челюсть некрасиво отвисла у Эйрела.  
\- А я была уже замужем, - мстительно припечатала леди Элис, - и отчаянно гетеросексуальна. Иначе я бы ее точно заарканила. Из нее получился бы замечательный муж и внимательный, заботливый любовник. Так что радуйся, твоему персонажу в игре дали все, о чем он мечтал. Или ты не поклонник ксенофилии? К твоему сведению, у нас катастрофический уровень исторического образования.  
Впервые в жизни она увидела, как призраки краснеют, а затем Эйрел заискрил и вовсе исчез. Пришлось помянуть цетову матушку, включить свет и внимательно осмотреть пол, на котором обнаружился голографический проектор. «С наилучшими пожеланиями от Корделии». К слову сказать, леди Элис не так уж погрешила против истины.  
Словом, когда Айвен и Байерли объявили о своих намерениях, уже никто не удивился. Пара старорежимных гусей покричала о падении нравов и оскорблении чувств аристократии, но их никто не слышал.  
\- Так они женятся? - спросил Доно Форратьер на очередном светском рауте. - Значит, Бай и Айвен, наконец, переспали и больше не будут трахать окружающим мозги? Леди Элис, вы для этого все затеяли?  
Элис торжествовала и гордилась делом рук своих. По сравнению с ней продавцы воздуха былого и грядущего были жалкими любителями. Всего за три месяца представители семейства, которое неофициально считалось нерукоподаваемым, перешли в разряд желанных и дорогих гостей на каждом приеме. Но если эта скотина все же подговорит дать внуку или внучке чудовищное имя, последствия этого поступка будут просто ужасны.  
\- Майлз, - она с трудом отловила сына Корделии в свободное от работы время, - ты будешь шафером.  
\- Ни за что на свете.  
Вот упрямец. Весь в своего папочку.  
\- Почему?  
Ответ потряс Элис до глубины души.  
\- Я нелепо выгляжу в нашей парадной форме.  
И это говорит человек, который несколько раз побывал между тем и этим светом.  
\- Это не аргумент, - леди Элис было не так-то просто сбить с толку, - это отговорка. Напоминаю, ты лучший друг Айвена. Так что изволь быть и не проспать.  
\- А моя работа?  
В чем-то Майлз превзошел даже своих отца и деда. Например, в редкой упертости.  
В назначенный день народу пришло непозволительно много. Кто-то даже принес семицветный флаг. Но Элис была довольна собой и смахнула слезу умиления. Наконец заиграл марш Мендельсона, барраярские вояки подобрались и открыли двери, через которые прошли мрачные, как утопленники, новобрачные, одетые в парадные, специально к свадьбе пошитые мундиры. Майлз смотрел на собравшихся гостей как ученый на редкую и чрезвычайно опасную форму вируса.  
\- Дорогие брачующиеся...  
\- Довольно. - Айвен сорвал через голову алую ленту. - Хватит.  
\- В самом деле, - Байерли Форратьер скорчил скучающую физиономию. - Господа, расходитесь. Всем спасибо, все свободны. Мы просто пошутили. Угощение можете забрать себе. Да, Айвен, я тебе проспорил. Что дальше? Айвен, не смотри на меня так.  
Дорогой наборный паркет под ногами стремительно закачался. Гости замерли, как море перед бурей. Никогда эти люди не испытывали такого удивления. Какой скандал, теперь все, все погибло! Как эти недоумки могли дотянуть до самого конца, и вот теперь... да они же превратятся в посмешище. Майлз трагически молчал, прикрыв лицо рукой. Только хорошее воспитание удерживало его от ехидных комментариев.  
\- Что?! - Леди Элис рванула вышитый жемчугом воротничок. - Я вас сейчас убью. Где мой бластер?  
\- В очередь, Элис, - Корделия кровожадно улыбнулась. - Только после меня. Мальчики, вы ведь помните, чем кончил Видаль Фордариан? Что за....  
Пробуждение было резким, как качка на море. Кто-то долго и упорно тряс Элис за плечо и звал по имени.  
\- Элис, проснись, проснись сейчас же.  
Счастье, что встревоженным отставной шеф СБ Барраяра бывает только в супружеской спальне. Как ни крути, это повод для серьезного политического кризиса и большой войны. Элис уткнулась в плечо супругу.  
\- Это был просто сон?  
\- Какой еще сон? - Не понял Саймон и включил свет, который тут же больно ударил по глазам. - Ты кричала и ругалась. Я подумал, на нас напали цеты, а я все проспал.  
Если бы цеты! Пусть эти синие морды сидят и не высовываются. Как же приятно проснуться в собственной постели, рядом с разумным человеком, одетым в дурацкую пижаму.  
\- Мне приснилось, - леди Элис налила из графина воды, - что Айвен женится на Байерли Форратьере. Представляешь, какая глупость?  
\- Еще бы, - Саймон усмехнулся и обнял ее. - Твой сын уже два года как женат. На женщине. И скоро ты станешь бабушкой.  
Женат? Ах да, такую историю не забудешь. Но кажется, ей пора навестить Корделию и уговорить ее на небольшой круиз. Слишком уж правдоподобным показался этот сюрреалистический бред.


End file.
